Precious Moments
by Reyna15
Summary: This is a collection of Spemily One Shots or Two Shots. Rated T for overall language, and content.
1. Suddenly Falling

**Suddenly Falling**

 _When Spencer is invited to a party by her friend Paige, she doesn't expect much. She certainly doesn't expect meeting someone like….her._

 _SPENCER'S POV:_

"I don't know, it doesn't sound like much fun." I groaned.

"Oh come on, you deserve to get out for a night. You've been so antisocial since you and Aria broke up. It's time to get back into the swing of things." My friend, Paige, insisted.

"I just don't think it's going to be of any enjoyment." I argued. I generally avoided parties, for they usually consisted of drunks, people getting high off something in a bag, and people who wore nearly nothing. I didn't fit in with that crowd.

"It'll be fun! The people there are different I promise. This is supposed to be a party to celebrate the swim team's win!" Paige explained.

"Exactly. I'm not part of the swim team, why should I celebrate?" I got up from where I was sitting on the floor, and stood in front of her.

Paige rolled her eyes.

" _I'm_ part of the swim team. Celebrate for me. Besides, I was told to bring a friend, and I don't intend to leave this house without you." Paige was stubborn as hell most of the time. I groaned.

"I just, I don't know…" I was so uncertain. I typically disliked social situations, and this was no exception.

"I insist. You must come, at least for an hour. If you are bored, or not having fun after that, I will take you home I promise." Paige was solemn.

I thought it over.

"I don't have much of a choice do I?" I asked. I knew that even if I said no, Paige would somehow get me to come.

"No, not really." She smiled.

"Fine. We can go." I rolled my eyes. Paige laughed, and held the door open for me.

"Come on then! We're going to be late!" She grinned, as she dragged me to the car. We drove the way there in silence, and when we arrived, I wasn't all too thrilled. While it wasn't as crazy of a party as most were, it certainly was not as tame as I had hoped.

"Hey, relax. Cheer up. Maybe you'll find someone here." Paige winked at me as she walked with me into the house.

"I doubt it." I sighed.

"Well with that attitude, I doubt it too." Paige commented.

When we got to the front door, which was left open, we walked inside. The house was full of swimmers and their friends. It wasn't horribly crowded, but it wasn't empty either.

"Spencer, I'd like to introduce you to someone before we go our separate ways." Paige pulled on my arm, and I turned.

A tall brunette was standing across from me. Her eyes shone in the dark lights, and her hair flowed past her shoulders. She was wearing a tight blue dress that stopped just above her knees, and had no straps. When she smiled, she seemed to glow. My heart almost stopped.

"Spencer, this is Emily Fields. She's the captain of the swim team, and is the hostess for tonight's event." Paige explained. I nodded quickly, unsure if words were the best choice.

"It's nice to meet you Spencer. I've heard a lot about you." Emily smiled, and held out her hand. I stared at it for a moment, before smiling shyly and taking it. Her hand was soft, and I nearly melted at her smile.

"You too." I managed.

"Well then, I'll leave you guys to it." Paige grinned.

I watched as she left, and wondered if she had planned the entire thing. She was always insisting that I find someone else, but I didn't think she'd be so rash.

"So Spencer, do you play sports?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I play lacrosse." I muttered. I hoped she could hear me, I didn't think I had to courage to talk any louder.

"That's awesome! I have a friend who plays lacrosse, Melody's her name." She mentioned.

"Oh yeah, she's on our team. She's a great player." I smiled politely. Emily nodded, and was about to say something when there was a loud noise in the other room.

"EMILY IT WASN'T ME I PROMISE." A voice shouted from the room the noise originated. Emily rolled her eyes.

"I'll be back later." She muttered before walking off.

"HANNA I SWEAR IF YOU BROKE SOMETHING AGAIN…" I heard her yell, before she disappeared into the other room. I chuckled softly, wondering just what this Hanna person could have done before, as well as now. However, I didn't wait to find out. I walked over to her kitchen, and grabbed a glass of water. I looked around for anyone else I knew, but I didn't see anyone. Paige was out playing Washers with some of her other friends, and I didn't want to intrude. Instead, I walked upstairs softly, and sat at the top of the steps. It was quiet, and I enjoyed it.

I tried to sit and think about having fun, but my mind constantly drifted back to the person I just met. I know they save love at first sight is impossible, but if that's true, then what just happened? I wasn't able to answer my question however, and thirty minutes later I was still sitting on the steps. It wasn't until I heard someone coming upstairs that I stopped thinking.

Emily appeared from below, and she walked over and sat next to me.

"I take it you aren't much of a party person." She laughed.

"No not really." I muttered. "I wasn't going to come, but my Paige insisted."

Emily nodded, understanding.

"I see. Well, I'm glad you came." She smiled.

"Why?" I asked, before realizing how rude it might sound. "I'm sorry, I just don't understand. I don't even know you." I mumbled.

"You're fine." Emily's voice was soothing to listen to. "I'm glad, because Paige has been telling me you've been having a rough week. I'm glad you were able to come, maybe get your mind off things."

I sighed. "Yeah. I just got out of a relationship so it's been hard."

"Who was the guy?" Emily asked, politely.

I blushed slightly before answering.

"Uh, it was a girl actually. Her name's Aria." I stated. Emily nodded.

"I think I recognize the name." She seemed to be lost in thought. I took the opportunity to steal a glance at the goddess sitting next to me. She was so beautiful, and so sweet. I knew it would be hard to get her out of my mind.

"You aren't bothered by the fact that I'm…" I struggled to find the right words.

"Not at all!" Emily responded quickly. "I feel the same way."

"Oh okay." I nodded. Did I have a chance with her? I wondered.

"So how'd you get to be friends with Paige?" She asked. I sighed, and started telling her the whole story. However, by the time it was almost over, she had moved a lot closer to me.

"And that's how we came to be friends." I explained, her nose just inches from my face.

"How interesting. Paige is a great person, you two seem like good friends." Emily smiled. If I thought her smile was gorgeous from a few feet away, it was much better closer up. I don't know if it was the time of night, or if I was just feeling extra stupid, but I acted on my gut and kissed her. I leaned forward and our lips collided. Hers were soft and delicate, but I didn't have time to savour the moment because I pulled away.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me." I muttered. Emily laughed.

"Rude? No not at all."

I glanced back at her, and she cupped my cheeks in her hand. I felt myself blush, but I relaxed as she brought her lips to mine once more. It was a kiss full of passion, and I could feel myself smiling.

"You're beautiful." I muttered, before I realized what I had said.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry I-"

"Not as beautiful as you." She cut me off with a smirk. I laughed.

"That's _not_ true." I grinned, as we kissed once more. We must have been deaf to the world for neither of us heard the feet on the steps.

"Spencer?" Paige asked, as she stumbled across the scene. The kiss broke, and I scooted away from Emily.

"Paige I can explain I-"

Paige held up her hand. She was smirking.

"What'd I tell you?" She laughed, as she made her way back downstairs. "Be safe!" She called up as she reached the bottom. I blushed.

"She's interesting, isn't she?" Emily laughed. I nodded.

"I can't believe I almost didn't want to come to this." I chuckled.

"I'm glad you did." Emily smiled, and pecked me on the lips. I looked into her eyes, and finally found what I hadn't felt since Aria left me.

"Me too."

 **A/N:**

 **Each oneshot I post into this collection will be in this format. The title is on the top, and the summary of that story below it. Each story's rating will be unique to the writing. I _will_ take requests, but I ask that if you have a request, you PM it to me. It'll be easier for me to see, and I'd like to keep the reviews to just comments about what's already written if that's okay. Thank you for your cooperation, and enjoy! **

**Keep Writing!**

 ** _Reyna15_**


	2. Buried Feelings

**Buried Feelings**

 _When Emily opens her door to find a past figure standing there, she doesn't know what to think. However, when said person is in need of some help, will she comply? Rated T for language, and content._

 _EMILY'S POV:_

I sighed, as I watched the rain glide gently down the window panes. The sky was dark and mottled with grey clouds. The trees shook in the wind, leaves strewn across the roads. Despite the bad weather, the day was peaceful. My mom was out working at the police station again, so I had the house to myself. I had contemplated calling my friend Hanna to come over, but I decided I enjoyed spending some alone time better.

However, my alone time was not to last, for the doorbell rang. I groaned, and got to my feet from where I was sitting at my window.

"I'm coming!" I yelled to whomever was at the door. I wasn't expecting anyone, so it was slightly strange. Maybe Hanna decided to come by without telling me first.

I was wearing an old t-shirt, three sizes too big. However, I made sure to pull on some shorts before walking to greet the stranger at the door.

By the time I made it downstairs, a few minutes had passed. I felt slightly bad for leaving that person out in the weather for so long, but I simply couldn't show up at the door without pants on.

I grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, expecting to see Hanna smiling back at me. However, I was not mentally prepared for the person standing in the door frame.

"Spencer?" I asked, hesitantly. The girl nodded slowly, looking at the ground. Her hair was soaking wet, as well as her clothes. The makeup she had on was running down her face, along with blood from a cut across her cheek. She was a mess.

"Here, come inside." I offered, and held the door open as she stepped inside. She took off her shoes slowly, and stood, waiting for me to say something.

"Here, I have some clothes you can wear. I'll be right back okay?" I managed. Spencer nodded, and remained where she was as I walked upstairs to find something for her.

When I got to my room, I shut the door and took a deep breath. Of all the people I thought would be at my door, she was not one of them. Our relationship was still somewhat strained.

About six months ago, we were dating, and happy. However, she was still confused about her feelings. When a guy named Toby Cavanaugh moved in down the street from Spencer, things got rough. Still confused, Spencer and I broke up when she started falling for Toby.

We haven't talked since the day we ended our relationship. I was heartbroken for a long time, and had just recently managed to say her name without bursting into tears. What are the chances that she shows up at my house?

I groaned, and grabbed an extra t-shirt, and pair of shorts from my pajama drawer. Mentally preparing myself to see her once again, I walked back downstairs. Spencer was still standing up, but I could tell it was laboured. She was clearly not feeling herself.

"Here you go. You know where the bathroom is if you want to change. Don't worry about the water, I'll clean it later." I muttered, and watched as she walked towards the room slowly. She didn't say a word, and closed the door behind her.

I walked into the kitchen and started up the coffee machine. I knew Spencer well, and she could certainly use a cup of coffee now. About five minutes after I started, Spencer walked out of the bathroom. Her wet clothes were neatly folded in her arms, and she set them on the entry rug gently. The shirt fell to her knees, but I knew she was wearing the shorts anyways. Her hair was still wet, and she didn't seem to have bothered to fix her makeup, or cut.

"Here you go." I smiled politely, as I handed her the cup of coffee. She nodded appreciatively, but set it down. A flag went up in my head. Spencer never turned down coffee, something was off.

I led her to the living room, and had her sit on the couch. She obliged, even though she was hesitant at first. I walked over to the kitchen, and grabbed the first aid kit once she had sat down.

"Let me take a look at that." I muttered, as I gently placed a hand under her chin. With my other hand, I brushed away the strands of hair that were concealing her face from me. The cut revealed itself once the hair was removed, and I winced. It wasn't deep, but had bled a lot.

I grabbed a cloth with disinfectant on it, and brought it up to the cut. When I pressed gently, she winced.

"Sorry, this can sting a little." I explained. I cleaned as much of the blood off as I could, before placing a bandage over the wound. During the entire process, she never made eye contact with me, and instead kept her eyes down. After the wound was bandaged, I used an extra towel to wipe off the makeup that had ran down her face.

When all was done, I put the kit aside and sat next to her on the couch. I sat next to her, and we remained in silence for the longest time.

"I'm sorry." She muttered at last.

"Sorry for what?" I tried my best to hide the anger in my voice, but when she shifted back away from me, I knew I had failed.

"I…I was wrong." She rasped. Her voice was unsteady, and her eyes were dark.

"It's okay. I understand." I smiled sadly. "What happened?" I dared to ask.

I started to regret my decision when Spencer opened her mouth, but didn't say anything. Tears formed in her eyes, but she bit her lip to keep from crying. It was painful to watch her try and keep herself together in front of me, however I dared not mention it.

"He…it just wasn't the same." Spencer started. "I felt like…I loved him at first, but the feeling just wasn't the same."

I nodded, to show her I was listening.

"He was so sweet most of the time, but after a while I started to think of him more as a friend. He got angry, but was kind of understanding." She explained. "I guess….I just made a mistake when I…left…"

I sighed.

"Spencer, I won't lie to you. When we separated, I was heartbroken. But I understand what you were going through. It's hard to make sense of what you feel, and you wanted to test it out to be safe. That's understandable." I responded sympathetically.

"I should have never left you." Spencer stated solemnly.

I didn't know how to respond, and decided to ask a different question.

"What happened to your face?" I asked.

Spencer bit her lip.

"It was nothing. I just fell, that's all." She muttered.

I tensed up. She was lying.

"That's not true and you know it." I called her out. "That cut was too clean to be from a fall."

Spencer hung her head, and didn't say anything.

"Wait….he didn't do that to you did he?" I felt my heart slow. Was that why she left him, and ran out in the rain?

Spencer didn't reply, and remained silent.

"Spencer…" I gently placed my hand over hers supportively, ignoring the feelings it gave me.

"It was an accident…" She sniffed.

"Oh honey, what happened?" I squeezed her hand softly.

"I told him…that I didn't think we'd work out. He….got mad. He knew I was going to g-go back to you." Spencer stuttered. "He hit me, but his nail…got me. It was an accident he didn't mean it."

I sighed. "Has it happened before?" I was uncertain.

She shook her head, and I felt relieved. At least it wasn't a recurring incident, although that didn't make it okay.

"I ran out. I thought…you were…the only person I could think of." Spencer muttered. Her voice was cracking, and I knew she was trying so hard to stay collected in front of me.

"Spencer, it's okay. I forgave you a long time ago. I understand. I'm just glad you left, it clearly wasn't the right situation." I soothed.

She remained silent, and I decided to help comfort her. I placed my arms around her, and pulled her into a hug. She curled into me, and her composure collapsed. Tears flowed down her face freely, and she gasped for breath as she sobbed into my shoulder.

I rubbed her back soothingly as she cried. I felt awful. As upset at her I was for choosing him over me, I realized then just how much I still loved her. Here she was, crying into me, and all I could feel was rage towards Toby for what he had done to hurt her.

When she finally stopped crying, our hug separated.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled.

"Spencer, don't be sorry. Everyone cries." I stated.

"I know, but I feel bad. I don't mean to impose on you, I know you still are probably mad at me and-"

"Spencer stop. It's okay. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at Toby for hurting you. Okay? I could never be mad at you." I explained. She relaxed a little.

We sat in silence for a while, before she spoke up once more.

"I never stopped loving you." She muttered.

I was surprised. I hadn't expected that kind of remark from her.

"I thought I loved him when I was dating him, but during the entire relationship, all I could think about was how much I'd rather be hugging _you,_ kissing _you._ " She rambled. "I'm sorry for ever leaving you."

Spencer turned and looked me in the eyes.

"I know you probably don't want me back, but if we could be just friends again, I'd really like that." She looked at the ground, obviously ashamed at her past relations with Toby.

I laughed, feeling confident. I was so overjoyed to hear her confession to me, I knew that things were going to be good again.

"Spencer I can't do that." I replied, after I stopped laughing.

"Oh. I understand." She muttered solemnly. I scooted closer to her, and gently cupped her cheeks.

"I don't think I can do _just_ friends." I smiled, as I pecked her on the lips softly. However, before I could pull away, she deepened the kiss. I felt my heart flutter, and I smiled.

When we pulled apart, the light was back in her eyes. She smiled at me.

"I think I'm okay with that." She grinned.


	3. Star Light, Star Bright

**Star Light, Star Bright**

 _When Spencer asks Emily out on a date night, she has something different than the cliché dinner planned. Emily doesn't know what's going to happen when she steps out into the night with her girlfriend, but it certainly will be a night to remember._

 _SPENCER'S POV:_

I sat on the couch, music blasting through my headphones. Emily was sitting on the couch next to me, her head resting on my shoulder. Her breathing was shallow, and she had been asleep for the past hour. I smiled as I turned over, and gently ran my hand through her hair. She stirred, and drowsily opened one eye. I pulled my headphones out, and set them aside.

"Sleep well?" I asked. She nodded lazily, before yawning.

"Like a baby." She muttered. I smiled, and continued to run my fingers through her dark hair. It was silky, and cool to the touch.

"What have you been doing?" She asked, sitting up slightly. My fingers fell back to my side.

"Nothing. I was just listening to music." I responded. She nodded.

"Alright. Do you have any plans for today? Because I think a movie marathon would be swell." Emily grinned. I shook my head.

"I want to take you out tonight." I smirked as her face lit up in surprise.

"What for?" She asked.

"Because I love you. Does there need to be a reason?" I questioned. Emily smiled, and shook her head.

"I guess not. You're too sweet." She replied. I yawned, and slid off the couch, and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Emily got up slowly, and slid over to me.

"My mom texted me about thirty minutes ago. She needs me for something." I explained. Emily sighed.

"Do you have to go?"

I laughed. "Yes I have to go. "

Emily wrapped her arms around my waist, and held on for a while before departing.

I pulled on my jacket, and opened the door.

"Be ready by seven." I grinned. "And wear something comfortable, that you can get dirty."

Emily shot me a puzzled glance. "What exactly do you have planned for tonight?" She questioned.

I smirked. "You'll see. Seven, be ready." I reminded her, and closed the door behind me.

 _EMILY'S POV:_

I watched as Spencer left. It was only five, but I couldn't help but feel excited about tonight. I didn't know what Spencer had planned, but I knew it would be wonderful.

I walked back upstairs to my room to change clothes for tonight. I pulled my sweats off, and replaced them with a dark pair of jeans. They had holes in the knees, and I knew I wouldn't care if something happened to them. I also put on a dark purple sweater, with an owl on the front. Spencer had given it to me for my birthday, but I hadn't gotten a chance to wear it. The weather hadn't been right.

I smiled at my reflection, overjoyed to be spending the night doing something fun with Spencer. I spent the hours until seven waiting, and thinking. I couldn't imagine anything she might be having us do, and that bothered me. When seven finally arrived, I sat outside on the porch, and waited for her to pull up in the driveway.

Spencer's car finally approached, and she stepped out. Her hair fell neatly over her shoulders in loose curls. She was wearing an old red flannel shirt, and a pair of torn up jeans. Despite the lack of nice clothes, she looked beautiful. I smiled brightly as she approached me.

"Are you ready?" She asked. I nodded, and we walked towards her car.

"Nice owl." She grinned, as I hopped into the passenger seat. I smiled back at her, and we were soon on our way. I watched as Rosewood flashed by the car window until all I could see were trees.

"Spencer, where exactly are we going?" I asked. However, she didn't respond, and I knew she wasn't planning on answering my question. I sighed, and leaned back in the seat, waiting. When the car finally stopped, I didn't recognize where we were. It was getting dark, and forest surrounded us. We were at least forty minutes away from Rosewood.

"Alright, ready to get out?" She asked, as she turned the car off. I nodded, and slipped out of the vehicle. I walked over to the other side of the car, and waited as she pulled out a backpack.

"Do you need help? That looks really heavy." I offered, but Spencer didn't say anything. She grabbed another bag out of the car, and started walking towards the woods.

"Uh Spence? Do you know where you're going?" I asked.

"Yep. We're almost there." She smiled, and I was hesitant to follow her into the dark woods. However, I obliged, and we walked into the forest. It was dark, but after about ten minutes of wandering, we came to a cliff that was cleared of trees.

"Wow…." I muttered. The cliff overlooked Rosewood, which was lit up for the night.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Spencer asked. She had set the bags down.

"It's gorgeous, but I still don't understand why we drove so far out to get here. The sign is much closer." I pointed out. Spencer nodded, but didn't respond. She pulled out a few blankets from her backpack, and laid one on the ground. She handed me the other, and kept the last one for herself.

Spencer walked over and laid on the blanket. I followed her, and lay next to her.

"Spencer, this is wonderful, but really, why did you bring me so far away from Rosewood?" I asked, hoping she'd answer me this time.

"Look up." She grinned. I sighed, and turned my head towards the sky. Thousands of stars twinkled back at us, and I gasped.

"They're so bright!" I muttered.

"They're only like this out here. The town lights are too bright if you get any closer." Spencer stated proudly.

"This is so beautiful." I exclaimed. The stars twinkled in the darkness of the night, and I was amazed. I didn't normally spend time looking at them, and I almost forgot how beautiful the stars can be.

"Living in the suburbs, you just don't get to see things like this enough. I thought you'd enjoy it." Spencer mumbled. I turned over, and moved closer to her. I wrapped my blanket around myself, and her, and smiled.

"I love it." I grinned. Spencer blushed slightly.

"I'm glad." She moved over, and pulled a lantern out of her bag. Once lit, it illuminated the spot we were in. I pressed closer to her as we spent more time out there. It was growing chilly. She wrapped her arms around me, and we snuggled together under the stars.

"Spencer, you are perfect." I mumbled as I played with one of her curls.

She laughed. "I'm not perfect."

"You're pretty darn close." I muttered. Spencer chuckled.

"Well, you aren't too far from perfect yourself." She smirked. I leaned forward and pecked her on the lips.

"How did I get to be with someone so amazing?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

"I could ask the same thing." Spencer replied. I laughed, and pressed my head to her neck, until I could smell her perfume. Her body was radiating warmth, and I sighed as my cheek touched the soft skin on her neck.

I felt Spencer sigh, as she placed a hand on my head protectively.

"I love you so much." I heard her mutter soothingly.

I yawned.

"I love you too Spencer." I closed my eyes, and listened to the quietness that surrounded us. It was serene, and wonderful.

"Wait Em, look!" Spencer shook me gently. I opened my eyes to see a streak of white illuminate the sky for a split second.

"Was that a falling star?" I asked.

"You bet." Spencer was grinning, and I knew she was having fun.

"What did you wish for?" I was curious. Spencer shot me a confused glance.

"What do you mean?"

"You're supposed to make a wish when you see a falling star. You know, 'star light star bright first star I see tonight'. All that fun. Go on, make a wish!" I laughed. Spencer shook her head.

"I can't." She stated.

"Why not?"

Spencer sighed, and then turned and smiled at me.

"Because I already have who I'd wish for."


	4. It's Alright

**It's Alright**

 _From high school drama, to psychotic tormentors, Spencer and Emily have seen it all. However, can they tackle parenting when their daughter gets into trouble at school?_

 **A/N:**

 **A HUGE thank you to beautifuldreamerr for the idea for this oneshot! I love hearing suggestions from you guys.**

 **Also,** **Lisa is pronounced (L-eye-sa), just so you know.**

 _SPENCER'S POV:_

I groaned as I set the phone down. Of everything that could happen today, I wasn't prepared for this. I sighed as I dialed a new number on the phone, and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Emily's voice echoed through the speakers of the device.

"Hey Em. We have a bit of a situation." I muttered.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" I could hear the panic seize her voice.

"Lisa got in a fight at school." I mentioned. I could hear Emily's gasp, and I sighed.

"What? What happened? Why would she get into a fight?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, I just talked to the principal a minute ago. She wants us to head over and meet with her. Do you need me to pick you up?" I offered.

"No, that's fine. I'll meet you over there." Emily groaned.

"Okay. Love you." I added.

"Love you too." The phone clicked, and I shoved the device into my purse. I grabbed my name badge, and walked up to the reception desk.

"Signing out so early?" Linda, the receptionist at the firm, asked. I nodded.

"Kid got into a fight." I groaned. Linda chuckled light-heartedly.

"If she's anything like you, I wouldn't want to see the other kid." Linda joked. I rolled my eyes.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Linda signed me out, and handed my badge back to me.

"Everything will be fine." She smiled. I nodded, and walked over to the elevator to head downstairs. Once there, I walked out to the car and headed towards the elementary school.

 _What on Earth could she have gotten herself into?_ I thought, as I cruised down the highway. Lisa was in first grade this year, but she was smart for her age. Smart enough to know not to fight other kids, which made me curious as to what stoked her.

When I arrived, Emily had just pulled up. She stepped out of the vehicle and walked over to me.

"Let's go see what this is about." I muttered, and we walked into the building. The receptionist at the office greeted us with a tight smile, and led us into the principal's office.

"Hello ladies, if you'll take a seat that'd be wonderful. I'm glad you both could make it." Dr. Stevens mentioned. I nodded, and we sat down. Lisa was already there, in a chair between our two. I glanced at her as I sat down, but she looked away, aware that she was in trouble. From what I could tell, she had no marks of a fight on her, and I wondered just how badly the other kid looked.

"Thank you both for coming." Dr. Stevens pulled out the report of the incident.

"Of course. What exactly happened?" I asked, wanting to hear her side of the story.

"Well, as you can assume I was not there, but Lisa's teacher saw her…fighting with another kid during recess." Dr. Stevens explained.

"Do you know who started it?" Emily questioned. Dr. Stevens raised an eyebrow at Lisa, waiting for her to say something. When she didn't, Dr. Stevens sighed.

"I'm afraid your daughter did." She stated.

I nodded, and I heard Emily sigh loudly, obviously upset.

"Now, considering this is Lisa's first incident we'll let her off with a warning. However, Lisa, you will be expected to write out an apology to give to Peter. I want you to have it finished by tomorrow." Dr. Stevens looked at our daughter who nodded.

I thanked the principal for her time, and stood up. Emily grabbed Lisa's hand, and we walked out of the building to head home. Lisa ended up riding with me, but the entire car ride was silent.

When we got home, I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water, while Emily had Lisa sit on the couch. When I strolled into the living room, Emily smiled wearily, and we sat down across from our daughter.

"Lisa…" Emily started. "What were you thinking honey? You know fighting is not okay!"

Lisa bit her lip and nodded, almost in tears. I sighed.

"Sweetie, why would you start a fight with another kid?" I asked.

Lisa looked at the floor.

"He was bein' mean." She muttered.

"Did he hit you?" I questioned.

Lisa shook her head. "No."

I sighed. "How was he being mean to you?"

Lisa looked up at me with big eyes.

"He wasn't mean to me, he was mean to you!" She exclaimed. I gave her a puzzled glance.

"Honey what do you mean?" I glanced at Emily, who had the same expression I did.

"He said it wasn't right that I had two moms. I told im' to shut it, but he didn't listen." Lisa started. "I warned him, I did. But he was bein' mean anyway. So I hit im' until he was sorry. I think he was just jealous."

I felt my mouth drop slightly, and I looked at Emily whose face was pale.

"Lisa, honey, you can't beat up kids no matter what. Even if they say mean things." Emily soothed. "It's just not right. Sweetie, you're always going to have someone who doesn't like you, or your family. But you can't just punch them whenever you want to."

Lisa sighed.

"Okay." She muttered. "Mom, why don't I have a dad?" She asked.

Emily looked at me, and pleaded with her eyes that I take this one. I sighed.

"Because honey, when your mommies were in school, we didn't like boys. We liked girls instead." I explained.

"Like more than friends?" Lisa was confused.

"Yes more than friends." I muttered. "So instead of getting married to a daddy, we got married to a mommy. So now you have two mommies. Does that make sense?" I asked, hoping I explained it simply enough.

"Yessir." Lisa stated.

"Good. Having two mommies isn't bad, it's just different." I added. Lisa nodded.

"Can we go eat snacks now? Tom and Jerry is on soon." She pleaded.

"Yes you can watch-"

"Spencer!" Emily cut me off. "She started a fight! I don't think Tom and Jerry is happening today."

Lisa's eyes widened, and I groaned.

"Lisa, do you promise to never fight someone again?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yessir."

"Okay. You can watch Tom and Jerry. But Lisa, if you get into trouble again, no Tom and Jerry for a _week._ " I warned. Her eyes widened again, and I knew she wouldn't start a fight any time soon.

Emily rolled her eyes at me as Lisa walked over and turned on the T.V in the living room. I shrugged.

"She promised." I pointed out. Emily groaned, and walked over to the kitchen. I followed her, and we stood in the kitchen for a while.

"Spencer, I can't believe it. I thought we wouldn't have to deal with this until she was at least in third grade!" Emily frowned.

"I know. It'll be okay. We knew it would happen eventually, at least it wasn't worse." I pointed out. Emily nodded.

"I guess you're right." She paused as Lisa bounded into the kitchen. "Lisa, I know we said you could watch Tom and Jerry, but not until you write that letter saying you're sorry." Emily shot Lisa a pointed stare.

Lisa's demeanor sank. "Do I hafta?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Yes you have to."

"But I'm not even sorry." Lisa was confused.

"It's just the nice thing to do." I added. Lisa nodded, and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil off the desk in the kitchen. She sat down at the table, and started writing a note.

"Mommy, when I'm a mom I don't want a daddy either. Boys are meanies." She muttered. I laughed.

"You don't know that Lisa. Maybe one day you'll like boys more than friends."

Lisa made a face. "No way."

"Yes way. Maybe one day you'll like Peter." I added.

Lisa was horrified, and I chuckled.

"I'll never like Peter." She stated, completely serious. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Just write your letter."

Later that night, after Lisa was in bed, I sat on the couch with Emily.

"Parenting is hard." She groaned, as she leaned against me.

"It's not supposed to be easy. It'll be worth it though." I muttered. Emily sighed. I bent my head down and kissed her on the forehead gently.

"Don't let this stress you out. Everything will be fine. We have each other, and Lisa. What more do we need?" I laughed.

Emily smiled.

"God I love you." She grinned.

"I love you too Em."

We sat in peaceful silence before Emily shifted away from me.

"Did she finish her letter?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. Do you want to read it?" I offered, as I pulled the letter out of my pocket. She had given it to me to hold on to until the morning.

"That's okay. I'm sure it's fine." Emily yawned, and fell into me once more.

"Come on, let's go to bed." I stood up and offered her my hand.

Emily took my hand, and we walked over to our bedroom. We both collapsed onto the bed, worn out from the stress of the day.

We lay on the bed, curled into each other.

"Thanks for taking that explanation earlier." Emily yawned.

"No problem." I smiled, and stroked her hair softly.

"You know, she's as bad as you." Emily mentioned. I feigned a gasp. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Admit it. She has the same stubborn ass attitude as you." She grinned.

I sighed. "I know she does. I just hope it doesn't cause problems for her later."

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. Emily sighed. I was almost asleep when Emily spoke softly.

"You turned out alright."


	5. Undesirable Conditions

**Undesirable Conditions**

 _When the girls go on vacation, everything seems fine. However, when a huge tropical storm hits the area, the girls are forced to spend the rest of their vacation in the condo. In such close quarters, who knows what could happen? Rated T for language, topic, and theme. Femslash._

 _EMILY'S POV:_

I walked along the beach, enjoying the sand under my feet. The four of us decided to take a break from Rosewood, and go on a much needed vacation to Destin, Florida. The shores were sunny, waves crashing against the warm sand every few seconds. Seagulls drifted by, their song setting the scene for the day. It was marvelous.

I turned and smiled at Hanna, who was walking with me. Spencer and Aria had decided to stay behind and relax.

I sighed.

"We should have done this ages ago." I grinned.

"I agree. The beach is so beautiful." Hanna smiled, but frowned as she turned to the ocean.

"What's wrong?" I asked, and turned her way.

"Oh." I muttered, as I noticed what she was looking at. Dark clouds billowed over the open ocean. They were far from where we were, but moving towards us at a steady pace.

"Do you think it's going to rain?" I asked.

Hanna shook her head.

"I'm no weather expert, but that seems a little stronger than rain." She muttered. I sighed.

"Well, we should get back to the others. Maybe Spencer knows." I suggested. Hanna nodded, and we turned to walk alongside the shoreline. We passed by families, couples, and kids running across the sand. They didn't seem to be too worried about the approaching storms, and I wondered if we were just overreacting.

When we approached the girls, they were packing up the towels and beach stuff.

"Did you see it too?" Hanna asked as we got closer.

Spencer nodded.

"It looks almost like a tropical storm. I'm sure it won't come for another two hours or so, but I think we should head back anyways. Unlike some of the people here, we aren't used to storms of that magnitude." She explained.

I sighed, as I listened to her talk about the storm. She was so intelligent, and I admired her for her wisdom. The way she explained things was so beautiful, I could listen to it all day, even if I didn't understand any of it.

"Em? You ready?" Aria asked. I had zoned out, thinking.

"Of course." I smiled, and followed them to the car. Spencer drove us back to the condo we were staying in. The condo was just a few miles off the beach, you could watch the ocean from our outdoor deck. Once we got to the building, we trekked up the two flights of stairs to our shared room. The room itself was beautiful. Spencer's mom had picked it out and paid for it for us.

I sighed as I slipped my sandals off on the rug. Sand spilled everywhere, and I groaned.

"Don't worry about it. We all brought sand in." Spencer smiled.

"Who wants to shower first? I think we should all go ahead and get it done before the storm arrives." Spencer asked the group.

"I'll go first. I have sand in places you don't want to know, and it's driving me nuts." Hanna made a face, and walked briskly into the bathroom. Aria chuckled, and walked off to our room to grab the shower stuff she needed. I watched as Spencer opened the door to the deck, and sat outside. Her dark hair was only slightly wet from the ocean mist, but it fell gracefully over her shoulders as she sat down on the deck chair.

I turned into the living room area, and sat on the couch. I was exhausted. We had spent all morning out on the beach, and the sun really sapped your energy. I yawned, and closed my eyes, waiting for my shower turn.

 _SPENCER'S POV:_

I sat outside, watching the storm roll in. It still had a ways to go before it got here, but there was no doubt it would arrive. I sighed, slightly worried. I had never witnessed a tropical storm before, and something was telling me I didn't want to.

By the time Aria came outside, to tell me that the shower was all mine, the storm was about thirty minutes away. It had picked up speed as it came closer to the shore, and I winced.

I walked back inside, and noticed Emily was asleep on the couch. She hadn't showered yet either.

"Emily…" I walked over and shook her shoulder gently. She opened her eyes drowsily, and looked up at me.

"Is it my turn yet?" She asked.

"I don't know. I don't think we have time to both take a shower before the storm hits, so we'll have to take one together. If that's okay." I muttered.

 _EMILY'S POV:_

My mind went blank. I hadn't expected her to say that.

"S-sure…" I muttered. "Whatever works for you…?"

Spencer smiled and nodded, and I sighed. Hanna shot me a look from across the room, but I ignored her. I grabbed my shower stuff, and walked into the bathroom. Spencer was heating up the water, and wearing only a towel. I felt myself blush slightly, but I tried not to make it evident.

"The water's ready. Good thing the shower's pretty big huh?" She smiled at me, completely comfortable with the situation.

 _Gosh dammit Emily, get it together. She's your friend. She doesn't think this is uncomfortable. It's just like when you were kids. Stop being so emotional._ I scolded myself. I turned away as the towel Spencer was holding up fell to the ground, and she stepped into the shower. I took a deep breath before I allowed my towel to fall as well, and I stepped in after her. The shower was big, but we were still pretty close together. I held my breath when she turned around to pass me the shampoo.

I tried to avoid looking at her, but it was harder than I thought. She was so graceful, and so perfect. Her long legs were so slender, and had gotten tan from the trip. The way her hair fell down her backside, and clung to her skin. She was just so beautiful.

The shower went by faster than I thought it would, and before I knew it we had stepped out, and were drying off. I turned away as I did, and waited until she had started to put her pajamas on to turn around. I slipped my sweats, and oversize t-shirt on as well. We brushed our hair, and then exited the bathroom.

Hanna and Aria were gathering blankets and flashlights.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked.

"The storm's almost here. The air is really dry and humid. While you were in the shower, someone came by and told us that the power might go out during the storm, and to have flashlights and stuff ready." Aria explained.

Spencer nodded, and helped gather some of the candles that were in the closets. I grabbed water bottles and filled them up, just in case. Pretty soon, we knew the storm was here. The windows shook from the powerful winds, and I watched as heavy rain blew across the beach outside. Trees bent in the wind, and I was worried that they'd snap in half.

The four of us were sitting in a circle in the living room, playing cards, when the power went out. The lights flickered before finally clicking off, and I sighed.

Spencer lit some of the candles, and Hanna turned on the flashlights and passed them around. Aria handed out the blankets, and Spencer flipped on the huge lantern she found. It illuminated our circle perfectly, and everyone could see each other.

"Want to play a game?" Aria asked, when we were all situated.

"How about Truth or Dare?" Hanna smirked. Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Hanna, last time we played that things ended badly." She warned. Hanna sighed.

"Whatever, it's still fun!" She pleaded.

"That's okay with me." Aria muttered. Spencer groaned.

"Fine." She mumbled.

I nodded my approval as well. I didn't _love_ the game, but it would pass the time until the power came back on and we could start a movie.

"Okay. Well, since it was my idea to play, I get to go first." Hanna declared. When no one argued with her, she turned to me.

"Emily, truth or dare?" She asked. I bit my lip.

"Truth?" I replied, hesitant.

"Dang. Um…do you like anyone?" She asked.

I froze, and tried to think of something to say.

"Yes, but I know that she doesn't like me back." I explained, trying to keep things vague.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Hanna, one question at a time." Spencer scolded. Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Come on, aren't you curious?" She begged Spencer.

Spencer sighed. "It's not my business. Emily, your turn." She turned to me.

Hanna groaned, and I turned to Aria.

"Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." Aria smiled.

"You all are wimps." Hanna mentioned, but Spencer shushed her.

"Uh, if you could move anywhere in the world, where would you go, and with whom?" I asked. Aria pondered on the question for a while.

"I'd probably move to France, the art there is amazing." She started. "With whom though, I'd have to say Ezra…" She blushed.

Hanna chuckled light-heartedly, and Aria turned to Spencer.

"Spencer, truth or dare?" She asked. Spencer thought it over.

"Dare." She smiled, feeling confident. Aria grinned, and she turned and whispered something to Hanna. When Hanna started nodding rapidly, growing excited, I grew worried. Aria turned to me for a split second before looking at Spencer, and my heart started beating faster.

"Spencer, I dare you to kiss Emily." She grinned evilly. Spencer's eyes widened.

"What?!" She shrieked. "Aria, I'm straight! And Emily is my best friend!" She argued.

Aria shrugged. "That's your dare. Besides, you don't know if you're straight or not." She smiled, and I wondered if she suspected something between us.

"Aria, I'm always right. I know that I am. Do I really have to?" Spencer questioned, and I felt my face getting hotter.

"Yes. No shut up and get it over with." Hanna answered for Aria. Spencer rolled her eyes, and turned to me.

"You okay with this?" She asked.

I shrugged, trying to keep my cool. However, it was very difficult.

"It won't be terrible, I promise." Spencer smiled, as she scooted closer to me. I felt my face grow hot as I felt her warm breath on my lips. Her nose was centimeters from my face, and I could see deep into her eyes. She smiled slightly, before closing the distance between our lips.

I melted into the kiss, my heart on fire. Her lips were so soft, and angelic. After about three seconds, I started to pull away, but Spencer moved closer and kept our lips intertwined. I was surprised that she was okay with it, and I kissed her back passionately. Our lips moved together as one, sparks flying between us.

When the kiss finally ended, we stared at each other for a while, out of breath. Hanna and Aria remained silent, but Hanna was grinning.

Spencer touched her lips with her hand gently, before looking up at me.

"I guess this time I was wrong…" She muttered, and I grinned.

Aria was gaping at us, and Hanna was still grinning when our lips crashed together again.


	6. Don't Leave Me

**A/N: Hey y'all. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post this. Finals have consumed what little life I had, like ravenous dogs. However, now that summer's here, I will be able to write more! Yay!**

 **Thank you to everyone who's waited patiently for me to post. Unlike pllislifee13. You are so impatient, but I love you anyways.**

 **This next oneshot is not very fluffy, and happy, but is more serious. The theme is a little darker, a little more me. If you've read my other stuff, and know what I mean.**

 **Other than that, enjoy this next one!**

 _ **Keep Writing!**_

 _Reyna15_

 **Don't Leave Me**

 _SPENCER'S POV:_

I sat at my windowsill, waiting for Emily to get out of the shower. Shadows danced along the lawn outside, and the stars twinkled with sad beauty. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. The night was young, but I felt old from the stress that was weighing me down.

I must have dozed off, because the next thing I knew was Emily shaking my shoulder.

"Spence?" She glanced at me, her eyes filled with worry and concern.

"Hey, sorry." I groaned, and shifted so I was sitting up straight.

"Spencer, what's wrong? I wasn't in the shower _that_ long was I?" She joked, but I knew she was still concerned.

"Nothing, I just didn't sleep much last night." I smiled, but it was strained.

"You gave that excuse yesterday. Why aren't you sleeping well?" Emily sat down next to me, and took my hand in hers.

"Nothing, I'm just stressed." I sighed. "I know my mom wants me to go to some big, impressive college, but I just want to be with you…" I admitted.

Emily sighed, and looked up at me.

"I know. But you do have to think about your life too. I understand you may not want the same things as your mother, but you still should take your life into consideration." Emily pointed out.

"You are my life Em. I honestly cannot think of someplace I'd rather be. I just, I don't feel motivated to go to a high end college like that. I don't even know what I want to _do_ with my life!" I groaned, closing my eyes. I felt Emily lean into me, and I sighed.

"I understand. Just, don't think about it for a little while. You've been accepted into more than one college, you have some choices. But they don't need to be made this second, allow yourself some breathing room." Emily smiled at me, and I felt myself relax.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better." I grinned. Emily chuckled.

"Well that's my job, isn't it?" She laughed, and pecked me on the lips. I smiled, and kissed her back.

"I love you so much." I grinned. She pressed her forehead to mine, her nose centimeters away from mine.

"I love you too." She whispered, before our lips crashed together again.

Suddenly my door opened, and my mom walked in.

"Dinner's ready-" My mom stopped, seeing the heated moment between the two of us. I broke apart from Emily immediately, and Emily looked at the ground. My mom's face was pale, and I gulped.

"Spencer, why don't you politely ask Emily to head home, we have a few things to discuss." She stated coldly, before closing the door behind her and leaving. I glanced at Emily.

"It's okay. I'll head home. Call me afterwards okay?" She stood up slowly, and I stood with her.

"I love you, okay?" Emily placed a hand on my shoulder, but I didn't make eye contact with her.

"Okay." I muttered.

Emily sighed, and we walked downstairs. I watched as she walked out the front door, and then turned to my parents who were awaiting me.

"Spencer, what the hell was that?" My dad asked. My mom must have filled him in.

"I…it was nothing." I muttered.

"That didn't seem like nothing. What's going on? I thought you two were friends!" My mom exclaimed, livid.

"We are, I just…" I struggled with figuring out what I was going to say. "Mom, I just…I love her…" I muttered at last. My mom took a deep breath.

"Honey, no you don't, you're just confused." My mom continued.

"No mom…I'm serious, I love her very much…" I glanced up at them, but wished I hadn't. My dad looked furious, and my mom was disappointed.

"Spencer, I'm sorry, but you have to understand that that's not okay." She started. "Spencer, I think spending so much time with your _friend_ has caused you to…get some ideas. I understand Emily has some confusing feelings…but I think it's a bad influence on you." She explained. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, she didn't influence me to do anything. I love her, no matter what you say. She didn't _convince_ me to be someone I'm not, this is just who I am." I explained.

My dad groaned.

"Spencer, that's enough. You…you can't be this way. It's unacceptable in this house. I'm sorry, but it's just not right. You understand right?" He mentioned.

I gaped at him. "No, I don't understand. Love is love _dad_ , it shouldn't matter!"

My mom rolled her eyes.

"Spencer that is enough. From now on, you are not allowed to go over to Emily's house, and she is not allowed to come over here. She's obviously rubbed off on you, and I don't like the influences you've gained from her." My mom was furious.

"Mom?! How could you do that? I _love_ her!" I cried.

"Spencer your mom is right. Until you figure out how to act around her, you need to be separated." My dad pointed out.

"No! Mom, Dad, you have to change your minds! Please, I _love_ her! I can't live without her!" I shouted, my heart feeling as though it was ripping to pieces with each look and word I got from my parents.

"I'm sorry Spencer, but we've made up our minds." My dad stated. "Now would you please stop arguing and head upstairs to think about what you've done?" He asked.

"What I've done!? Are you kidding?! I haven't _done_ anything!" I shrieked. My mom rolled her eyes.

"Spencer…" She started, sending me a glare.

"No. That's it. I'm done. You two are being ridiculous." I bit my lip, trying to stop the flow of tears running down my eyes. I turned, and walked out the door.

Once I closed the door behind me, I ran. I heard my mom open the door and call my name, but I didn't care. I had to get away from there. They didn't understand, and it was pretty clear they'd never understand. I ran until I got to the apartment building where Ezra lived. I stepped inside, and walked towards his apartment. Ezra opened his door when I knocked, and shot me a questioning glance.

"Spencer? What's wrong?" He asked, but I shook my head.

"Is Aria here?" I asked, trying not to break out into tears.

"Not at the moment, she went to pick up coffee…why don't you come sit down, and you can wait until she gets back." He suggested. I shook my head.

"Thank you, but that's fine." I turned and walked towards the exit. He called after me, but I didn't look back, and walked out of the building.

I walked across the street, and continued walking until I got to Paige's Aunt's lake house. Paige had always told me that if I wanted to use it, I could. She even gave me a key, so Emily and I could hang out there together. It was tough, but our friendship was growing. She was slightly angry at me at first, for kind of "stealing" Emily from her, but she got over it.

I walked onto the deck, and sat down, my feet dangling in the water. It was strange, but I didn't feel like crying anymore. I was sad yes, my parents weren't accepting of me. However, I wasn't sure how to respond to the new emptiness I felt.

However, I knew it wasn't the first time I'd felt that way.

I hadn't told Emily, but one reason I hadn't been sleeping well, was because I was worried about coming out to my parents. I wanted to desperately, I wanted them to be there for me, but I had always thought they'd react poorly. I was right, unfortunately.

I sighed, and poked the water with my toe. It was dark, and cold.

 _Like me…._ I muttered, a fresh stream of tears running down my cheek. Was I ever going to be loved by my parents? Were they ever going to accept me?

I bit my lip, as a fresh wave of deep pain flooded my heart. I almost choked on the thought that if I returned home, I would never see Emily again. We had already graduated, and my mom would make sure that we didn't go to the same college.

I coughed, as my chest heaved from the weight of the pain I had been carrying. I breathed in quickly, my heart racing with the hurt of rejection from my parents.

What was I going to do?

I could run to Emily, but her mom would just talk to my parents, and I'd never see Emily again.

I groaned, my heart splitting into several pieces. The pain was unbearable, and I screamed into the cold night air. I didn't know what to do. My heart was racing from me hyperventilating, and I was still upset from earlier. I shut my eyes, and tried to block out the thoughts, but they just ran together in a never ending stream of pain.

I would have sat there for forever, but suddenly balance was lost, and I fell into the dark waters. I swam back up to the top, cold and irritated. I couldn't believe I had slipped off the dock. I contemplated climbing back up, but the cold water felt wonderful. Instead, I turned around and laid on my back, floating across the water.

The cold of the depths numbed my fingers and toes, just as my heart was numb to the pain coursing through it.

I sighed, and closed my eyes.

Who needs life anyways? If it's just going to end in pain….

I took a deep breath, and tensed up. My once floating body sunk beneath the waters, and I opened my eyes. The cold was immediate, but I didn't mind. Why bother swimming, if the life at the surface was too painful to bear?

I allowed myself to sink down further. I thought I heard a splash by the dock, but I wasn't sure. It was probably a fish.

Once I ran out of air, I closed my eyes. It was painful, and I felt like my lungs would burst, but I knew that the pain would be short lived. I tipped my head back, allowing my body to continue sinking down to the lake's bottom.

Will anyone find me here? I wondered.

Right as I was slipping away, I felt a tight pair of hands around my waist. They hoisted my body up, and soon the cold of the night air was blowing against my face. I was drifting in and out of consciousness, but somehow I ended up on the lake's banks.

Finally able to breath, I coughed up mouthfuls of water that had seeped into my mouth. Closing my eyes after all the water was drained from my system, I laid on the ground, shivering. I felt myself get moved, until I was wrapped in someone's arms.

I opened my eyes slowly, and looked up at the person holding me. Emily's hair was soaking wet, as were the rest of her clothes. She was crying, and looking off into the distance.

"Em?" I choked. She looked down at me almost immediately.

"Spencer! Oh my god, Spencer…" She helped me sit up, before pulling me into a tight hug.

"I thought I was going to lose you…" She sobbed, her tears running into my already soaked shirt.

"Em…" I felt my own tears build up, and I wasn't sure what to do.

"How did you….get here?" I wondered.

Emily broke our hug, and fiddled with her thumbs.

"Ezra called. He told me you seemed upset, but he didn't know where you had run off to. I was just lucky I decided to come here." Emily paused, her eyes filled with hurt, and sadness.

"Spencer….what were you thinking?! You almost drowned!" She cried. I looked at the ground, unable to meet her eyes.

"Spencer?" She grabbed my hand, and stroked it gently.

"I'm sorry Em." I sniffed.

"Wait….you…you were okay with…drowning?" She asked, putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Spencer oh my god, why would you think that? Spencer, what's wrong? Why would you leave me? Spencer why would you do that?" She rambled off, tears pouring down her cheeks.

I explained the situation with my parents.

"The pain was too much…" I muttered. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" I bit my lip to keep from crying, and I noticed Emily relax a little.

"Spencer….I'm here for you. No matter what your parents do or say, I love you very much. I'm always here for you. Please feel as though you have other options…" She choked. I nodded, and she pulled me into an embrace.

The strong form holding me together snapped, and I sobbed into Emily's shoulder. She held me, her own tears mixing with mine.

"Spencer, if I had lost you….I don't know what I would have done…" She cried. "Please, don't ever do that again. Please don't leave me…I love you so much…" She sobbed.

Our hug remained for forever, until I started shivering intensely. Emily helped me to her car, and we sat, waiting for the machine to heat up.

"I love you Emily. I'm sorry." I muttered, once we got inside.

Emily sighed, overwhelmed with what had happened tonight.

"I love you too." She said finally. She leaned over, and kissed me on the forehead. I closed my eyes, and leaned into the car seat. Emily draped a towel she found in the backseat over me, and I sighed.

"I love you so much…." Emily whispered, as I drifted off. "Don't leave me…"s


	7. Loving Leo

**Loving Leo**

 _When Emily texts Spencer with a surprise in mind, Spencer gets excited. But what happens when it doesn't turn out like she thought? Rated T for language._

 _SPENCER'S POV:_

I sighed as I heard my phone go off. I was busy shopping for our groceries for the week, and wondered what Emily could possibly want.

 **Hey love, when you get home I have a surprise for you. :)**

 **-Emily**

I felt myself blush at the thought. I didn't know what she had planned, but I was looking forward to it as I finished gathering all our groceries. At the checkout, I couldn't help but feel anxious, and almost rushed out the door in an attempt to get to the car.

I drove home, my brain whirring with all the ideas of what her surprise could be. As much as I loved surprises, I hated them at the same time. They were wonderful, but I always obsessed over them when I knew there was something I didn't know.

I arrived at our apartment, and walked up the stairs quickly, which was a bad idea. As I approached the second floor, I felt my foot catch on the top of the stair, and I fell to my knees. Luckily the bags I held were okay, but my ankle was killing me as I continued walking up the stairs.

I wished our apartment building had an elevator by the time I got to our room. They had just recently began to put one in, but weren't quite finished with it yet, and so the stairs were the only option. I placed my key into the door's lock, and gave it a small twist.

When I opened the apartment door, Emily was nowhere to be seen. I walked in slowly, and set the stuff down on the counter, before I collapsed onto the couch. I rolled up my jeans, and winced when I saw my ankle. It hadn't swelled horribly, but it didn't look great either.

I touched it gingerly, hoping it wasn't broken. I doubted it, and was about to roll my jeans back down when Emily walked over from out of our room.

"Spencer?! What happened?" She rushed over immediately, and knelt in front of me.

"I think I twisted it walking up the stairs…" I groaned.

Emily rolled her eyes. "How many times have I told you to take multiple trips?! When you carry all the bags in one trip, you're more likely to hurt yourself!" She sighed.

I chuckled. "Multiple trips are for weaklings."

Emily rolled her eyes again, and pressed on my leg slightly.

"Ah…" I gasped, as she hit a particularly sore spot.

"I think you'll be okay. Probably just sprained." She muttered, as she disappeared into our room once more. I attempted to get up, but she was back out before I managed.

"Sit down." Emily demanded, and I complied. She walked over and started wrapping a bandage around my foot. When she was done, I thanked her, and started to get up.

"Sit." Emily glared. I ignored her and got to my feet. She held my shoulders supportively.

"Spencer, you really should sit for a while." She insisted.

"I'll be fine. Now, what was the surprise you had for me?" I asked, smiling. Emily's eyes widened, and she seemed to grin nervously.

"Well…it's in our bedroom. I'm not sure how much you'll like it, it was kind of an impulse thing…." Emily rambled.

I laughed. "I'm sure whatever it is it will be wonderful."

Emily laughed nervously. "I hope so…" She muttered, and I started walking towards our bedroom. Emily stood next to me the whole time, making sure I didn't put too much weight on my foot. When I approached the bedroom door, she paused me.

"Please don't get mad at me…" She whispered as I placed my hand on the doorknob.

I shot her a look of confusion, but smiled as I pushed open the door. My eyes searched the room, and fell to the small creature sitting on our bed.'

"Emily…." I started. "What the fuck is that?"

Emily gulped. "His name is Leo…he's a cat Spence."

"Why is he on our bed?!" I walked forward, but paused when the beast turned to look at me.

"He's just sitting there. If you don't like him I can take him back…." Emily muttered, looking at the ground. I sighed. I hadn't meant to upset her, it just wasn't what I was expecting.

"It's okay. We can keep him…" I groaned. Emily's head whipped up, and she grinned.

"Really? Good, cause I already bought all the food and stuff for him." She smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Can you please remove him from our bed however?" I asked. Emily nodded slowly, and picked him up off the bed. When she set him on the ground, he walked over to me. I stepped back, and tensed up as he walked past me into the apartment.

"Spence, are you okay?" Emily asked. I nodded.

"No…what's wrong?" She grabbed my hand and held it gently.

"Nothing, I just had a bad experience with cats growing up." I muttered. "Melissa's cat would always chase me through the house and bite me." I mentioned. Emily's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! If I knew that I wouldn't have gotten him, I'm sorry…" She rambled, clearly upset.

"Shhh, it's okay. I can adjust." I smiled, still unsure as to how I was going to get used to a miniature demon roaming the house.

"Now if you don't mind me, I still have groceries to sort out." I slid out of Emily's grasp, and limped slowly to the kitchen. Leo was sitting over by the table, and I made a clear path around him to get to the groceries.

"Here let me help." Emily offered, and together we placed all of the food where it belonged. Emily left out some things to start dinner, and insisted that I let her cook tonight. I didn't mind, Emily's cooking was heaven.

"This looks wonderful." I grinned, as Emily set out the plates.

"Thank you." Emily smiled, and pecked me on the cheek as she sat down.

"So how was work today?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"It was alright. Not much happened, only had a few calls today." I muttered as I took a bite of the lasagna Em had made.

'This is amazing…" I sighed, and Emily laughed.

Suddenly I felt a presence next to me. Leo had jumped up and was sitting on the kitchen table, next to my plate.

"Get off." I growled, and hesitantly pushed the orange creature off the table. He made a squeaking sound and bounded off.

"Spence…" Emily sighed. "He's not bothering you…."

"I don't like the idea of him on the furniture. That's all." I said quickly, and Emily dropped the subject. Eventually we headed to bed. I slipped pajamas on, and laid in bed waiting for Emily.

I closed my eyes, but was startled awake when I felt something heavy on my chest. Leo had jumped up, and was sitting on my stomach looking down at me. I froze, certain he would bite me. Instead, the cat shuffled down so he was laying on my chest. His purring rumbled through my skin, sending the vibrations to my heart.

I sighed, and reached a hand up hesitantly to stroke the creature. Leo leaned into my touch, as I scratched him just behind his ears. I couldn't help but smile.

"You're pretty nice for a demon…." I whispered.

"I see you two are getting along." Emily smirked, as she laid down next to me. I rolled my eyes, and pushed Leo away from me. He hopped off and laid down at the end of the bed. I was sad to see him go, but I didn't want to prove that Emily was right about Leo.

"He jumped on me." I pointed out, and turned so my back was facing Emily.

"Okay." Emily replied, and I could tell she was smug from being right.

I closed my eyes, and started drifting off.

 _EMILY'S POV:_

I listened as Spencer's breathing slowed, and smiled. I was about to close my eyes when I noticed Leo wasn't at the foot of the bed anymore. I sat up, and turned to look at my sleeping beauty. Spencer was dead asleep, and Leo was curled into her. His eyes were closed, and his purring resonated through the room.

I was about to move him so Spencer wouldn't get mad when he woke up, but I noticed that Spencer's hand was resting across him. I smiled.

"I knew you'd love him." I whispered, placing a kiss on Spencer's cheek.


	8. Winter Wonders

**Winter Wonders**

 _EMILY'S POV:_

Snow fell in heavy sheets outside. The cabin was dark and musty, lit only by the small wood fireplace burning in front of me. The smell of pine and smoke filled the air, and I felt at home.

I wrapped the thick blanket I had around my shoulders, and pulled my feet closer to me. My pajamas were thick, but the cold air of the night crept in through the cracks in the door.

I closed my eyes, and smiled at the warmth the fire provided, and when I opened them, I was staring into two orbs of warm brown.

I jumped, slightly startled by the sudden appearance of the person in front of me. The girl crouched near me smiled, and stood back up, offering me her hand.

"Spencer…." I mumbled, curious as to what the brunette had in store. She placed a hand on her lips to softly tell me to keep my voice down. She handed me my shoes, which I slipped on. Spencer took my hand once more, and led me outside on the large wooden porch of the cabin.

"Look." She smiled, stretching her arm to point at a small figure a few feet away. A mother deer and her fawn were walking through the snow silently.

"Wow…" I gasped, amazed at the closeness the animals had to our cabin. Spencer smiled, and handed me a carrot.

"I don't know…" I whispered, but Spencer pulled on my arm until I had my hand outstretched. The fawn pranced over eagerly, but the cautious mother walked over and stood in front of its offspring.

I held my hand steadily as the deer walked up and took the orange snack out of my fingers. I grinned, and watched as the two animals pranced off.

"That was amazing Spencer." I glanced up at the brunette, but she seemed to be lost in thought.

"Spence?"

"Do you think that could be us someday?" She asked seriously, looking back at me.

"You want to be a deer?"

"No, not that." She laughed, and pulled me into a tight embrace. "I mean, do you think we'll ever have little ones to care for someday?"

I blushed lightly, taken by surprise. Spencer had never mentioned that before.

"I don't know." I muttered.

Spencer smiled at me.

"I think it would be pretty swell to see little Emily's running around." She grinned.

I blushed even more.

"Are you high?" I giggled.

Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." She grinned and waltzed back inside.

I laughed, and walked inside after her. We sat on the couch together, and her fingers ran through my hair gently.

"Emily, I love you, you know that right?" I turned and looked at her.

"I know." I sighed.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

I looked at her with a hint of confusion.

"Of course I love you!" I chuckled.

"I know, but do you love me love me? Would you spend every day with me?" She asked.

"Spencer, I would be honored to spend every day with you." I leaned forward and pecked her on the lips. "You know that."

"I know." She trailed off.

"Spencer, what's going on? You are being weird." I pointed out.

"I know, I'm sorry. I guess I was just putting it off." Spencer smiled nervously.

"Putting what off?" I asked, as Spencer stood up off the couch.

She moved in front of me, and knelt slowly.

"Spencer…"

"Emily Fields, I have loved you ever since the day I first saw you. You are the light that guides me through the day, and I want to spend every day with you. And I don't want to spend every day calling you Emily, I want to spend my days calling you my wife." She looked up at me, love overflowing from her words.

"Spencer…" I felt tears spring into my eyes.

"So Emily, it has become imperative that I ask this, but…will you marry me?"

I felt my hand jump to my mouth, and I nodded several times before answering.

"Yes." I choked happily through tears.

Spencer jumped up and pulled me into a passionate kiss. Suddenly the lights in the cabin came on, and I looked around.

Hanna and Aria were clapping happily, tears in their eyes as well. As happy as I was, I couldn't help but wonder.

"You guys were here the whole time?"


	9. Prehistoric Envy

**A/N: A HUGE thanks to beautifuldreamerr for the idea for this one shot! It was a load of fun to write. For the rest of y'all who read this, if you ever have any ideas you want to share with me, feel free to PM them to me and I'll place them into consideration!**

 **Lastly, you guys are amazing. I've had so many people follow this story, and I just ADORE reading the reviews you post. I wouldn't be here without you! Thank you so much!**

 _ **Keep writing!**_

 _ **-**_ Reyna

 **Prehistoric Envy**

 _When Spencer invites Emily on a date to the local museum, everything seems fine. However, when the tour guide seems to have taken a liking to one of the girls, how will the other react? What will become of the once seemingly perfect date? Rated T for theme, and word use._

 _EMILY'S POV:_

"I would love to, I promise." I laughed.

"Are you sure? I know museums aren't really your thing and-"

"Spencer, honey, you've asked me that four times. I don't care where we go, as long as it's with you. Okay?" I reassured the stressed brunette on the other line.

I heard her sigh, and I grinned.

"Okay. I'll come pick you up in about half an hour okay? I think I'm going to sign us up for a guided tour. Is that alright?" She asked.

"That sounds perfect. Do I have to wear anything nice?" I wanted to make sure.

"Nah, I doubt it. Just wear what you want, it'll be perfect no matter what." I knew Spencer was smiling, even without having to see her.

"Alright. I'll see you then." I grinned.

The phone clicked, and I knew she had hung up. I sighed, and walked over to get dressed.

Taking Spencer's word for it, I threw on a light grey sweatshirt and a pair of dark denim jeans. I pulled on my pair of worn down red converse, and ran a brush through my hair. Slipping on some sunglasses, I walked downstairs. My mom was sitting in the kitchen, toast sitting on the table.

"Morning." I smiled, as I pulled the milk carton out of the fridge to pour myself a glass.

"Morning." My mom smiled back at me. "Where are you headed today?"

"I'm headed to the museum with Spencer." I muttered. My mom grinned, and I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, you don't need to get so excited about it. We're just going to spend the afternoon at the local museum, that's all." I groaned.

"I know, but I love hearing about what you two are up to. I'm just so glad you've found someone Em." She reassured me. I laughed.

"I'm glad too." I sighed peacefully, but turned as I heard Spencer's car pull into our driveway. I walked over to the door, and opened it just as she approached the front step.

"Nice to see you Spencer." My mom had gotten up from the table, and walked over to give Spencer a hug.

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Fields." She smiled, and I felt my heart melt a little. She was so gorgeous, even though she was only wearing some jeans and an old flannel shirt I knew she'd had for ages.

"Spencer, please, call me Pam." My mom insisted, and I rolled my eyes. They did this every time.

"I would love to Mrs. Fields, but it just doesn't feel right yet." Spencer smiled. My mom nodded.

"Well when it feels right do go ahead. Considering I'm bound to be your mother-in-law, there's no need to be so formal." My mom winked, and walked back into the kitchen. Spencer was blushing, and by the heat rising to my cheeks I knew I was too.

"Bye Mom!" I yelled, as I walked out the door with Spencer. She waved from the kitchen, and I closed the door behind me.

"Sorry about that." I apologized to Spencer. She laughed.

"No need. Your mom is awesome." Spencer grinned, and we got into the car. Before I knew it, the museum was sitting in front of us.

I followed Spencer into the large building. Posters of different prehistoric animal skeletons, and important figures lined the entryway to the large lobby. A few families, and couples were scattered about, looking at maps and schedules for informational presentations. I followed as Spencer walked up to the main desk, and stood in line. She looked so excited.

"This is going to be so cool." Her smile spread across her face, lighting up the room. I laughed.

"You're such a geek." I teased, and she stuck her tongue out at me playfully before walking up to the receptionist.

"I reserved passes for the 10:00 tour." She explained. The receptionist nodded.

"Name?" He asked.

"Hastings."

Soon the passes were in our hands, and we walked over to where the small group of people were gathered around the tour guide.

"Hello, my name is Sarah." The woman I assumed to be our guide walked up to us. She was wearing a dark blazer. Her red hair was curled and styled, and I watched as she sashayed up to us, stealing glances at Spencer.

"I'm Spencer, and this is Emily." Spencer introduced us. I felt an immediate dislike for the tall red haired woman.

"Wonderful. We're waiting on two more people, but otherwise the tour should start soon." She smiled at us, and walked back to the group. I couldn't help but notice that she glanced at Spencer again as she walked off, and a fire sparked in my chest.

"I signed us up for the prehistoric tour. I never knew that our museum had so many fossils, but the online guide seemed really interesting." Spencer explained to me.

"Sounds awesome." I muttered. Eventually the two people that were supposed to come never showed, and so our tour started without them.

"Alright if I could have your attention." Sarah got up and stood on a small podium. "I will be your guide for the afternoon. We are going to be delving into the depths of the prehistoric ages, going all the way back to the Precambrian Period. I would like to ask that we remain as a group. Please don't wander from the group, and don't touch any of the artifacts. If you happen to get lost…"

I tuned her out, not really caring. I couldn't help but notice that while she was talking, Sarah continuously made glances at Spence. I glared at her, but she didn't seem to notice.

"With that, let's get started!" Sarah walked forward, and the group followed her. Spencer insisted on walking closer to the front of the group, so she could hear well. I personally didn't want to get any closer to the flirtatious guide, but I also didn't want to argue with Spencer.

We walked by a few fossils of some large fish, but I wasn't particularly interested. I just kept my eye on the contact between my girlfriend and the guide. As we passed some shell-like fossils, Spencer asked a few questions.

"I didn't know your knowledge of the Precambrian Period was so immense." Sarah noted, as Spencer mentioned something she probably read in 5th grade and had locked into her magnificent brain.

"I just really like science." Spencer smiled humbly, and I clenched my fists. Why would Spencer smile at _her?_ Sarah laughed, and we continued walking. Spencer turned to look at me while Sarah was explaining something about our next period.

"What's wrong?" She asked, noting my closed hands.

"Nothing." I muttered, and relaxed slightly.

"Are you sure? We can cancel if you want." She whispered.

"No, that's okay. I really like this." I attempted a smile. Spencer obviously didn't notice my poor attempt, considering she nodded and turned back around. Sarah had been watching us as we talked, amusement written on her face. I glared at her, and she looked back at the fossils she was talking about.

Soon it was lunchtime. We were directed to a small café in the museum, where Spencer insisted on buying my lunch. We ate by the skeleton of some ancient bird thing. Spencer fed me some facts she knew about it as we ate, and I listened respectfully. I was amazed at everything she knew.

"So apparently, the birds of today evolved from this thing." Spencer finished. "It's so weird."

"No kidding. I'm just glad that they got smaller over time. I would _not_ wanted to have one of those flying around." I muttered, pointing to the fossil behind me. Spencer laughed, and pecked me on the lips.

I couldn't help but notice Sarah watching us as she ate, and I felt a smirk fall across my face as she looked away at our display of affection.

"What are you looking at?"

Spencer must have noticed.

"Nothing, sorry. I must have zoned out." I replied quickly. Spencer remained silent for a minute, before smiling.

"If you want to go look at that fossil you should have just told me." She grinned. She motioned to the large Megalodon jaw replica that was conveniently resting behind Sarah. I sighed, and followed her as we walked over to the large fish.

"Can you imagine what Jaws would have been like if it had one of these in it?" Spencer asked, as we approached the large beast's mouth. All I can say, is I was glad the thing was dead.

"Horrifying." I muttered, a shiver running down my spine.

"I agree, that would have been incredibly terrifying." Sarah mentioned, and I was irritated that she budged into our conversation. Spencer clearly didn't seem to mind, and I felt the small spark from earlier grow larger.

"I mean, this thing was so huge!" Spencer was amazed.

"They were the largest marine animal on the planet. Even bigger than a blue whale." Sarah pointed out.

"Really? That's amazing!" Spencer exclaimed.

 _Amazing….yeah right._ I kept that one to myself. Soon the tour started up again, much to my relief, and we walked away from the giant shark.

"Whoa, Emily look at that!" Spencer grinned, as she pointed to a cast of a T-Rex tooth. "It's almost as big as your arm!" She laughed.

"Whoa no kidding!" I muttered, still upset about Sarah. Spencer noticed my tone, and her grin faded.

"What's wrong Em?" She asked, worry displayed on her face.

"It's nothing." I muttered. "I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Not a big deal." I smiled shakily.

"Alright." Spencer accepted my answer, and turned back to Sarah, who was once again ogling Spencer.

The rest of the tour went by briefly, and by the time it was over it was already1:30. We had stopped by the fossil of a Triceratops, and were waiting while everyone in the group took pictures.

"Here Em, let my get one of you!" Spencer smiled at me. I nodded, and stood in front of the fossilized beast. Spencer snapped the photo, and then handed the camera to me.

"Here, I can take one of the two of you if you'd like." Sarah stepped forward, offering. I rolled my eyes, but Spencer handed her the camera.

"Really? That's awesome, thank you!" She smiled. I felt my heart drop. _Did she find something in her more attractive than in me?_ I couldn't help but wonder.

Sarah took our picture, and handed Spencer back the camera. Soon everyone was thanking and tipping the guide before leaving.

"Do you want to head back to my place?" Spencer asked me. "I think we should watch Jurassic park, now that you know all the dinosaurs in the film!" She laughed. I nodded, not really caring. I hadn't paid much attention during the tour anyways.

"Hey Spencer, may I speak with you?" Sarah walked over, her long legs shown off with her black tights, and short but formal skirt. Her tall heels clicked on the marble floors.

"Of course. Here, hold this for a minute Emily." Spencer handed the camera to me, and walked over to the redhead. I growled, and watched as Sarah handed a slip of paper to Spencer. Sarah glanced at me as she handed it over, smirking. I glared at her, but she turned away and batted her eyes at my girlfriend. Spencer blushed slightly before walking back over to me.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing." Spencer smiled, and I could tell she was lying. It hurt, thinking that maybe they had a connection that was stronger than ours.

We walked back out to the car in silence, and started driving back to Spencer's.

"Em, what's bothering you, I noticed it as soon as Sarah walked over to us to introduce herself this morning." Spencer pointed out.

"It's nothing." I mumbled.

"Nuh uh, it's obviously not nothing." Spencer's voice was stern.

I sighed.

"Fine, I was a little jealous of Sarah….she kept looking at you, and smiling. She seem _so_ impressed about everything you knew, and you two just seemed to really hit it off." I confessed. Spencer was silent for a minute, her eyes focusing on the road.

"Speaking of, what _did_ she give you?" I asked. Spencer chuckled, and handed me the slip of paper.

 _ **Want to go to dinner sometime?**_

 _ **-Sarah**_

I scowled as I flipped the paper over. Sarah's number was scrawled on the back. In a fit of anger, I ripped the paper in half.

"Calm down, Em, it's okay." Spencer soothed.

"I'm sorry. You probably wanted that." I muttered. Spencer shot me a confused glance.

"What do you mean?"

"You probably wanted it. You two really hit it off. Besides, she was way prettier than me. You should take the opportunity." I snapped, upset.

Spencer was silent for a few seconds, before she burst out laughing.

"What?! What's so funny?" I demanded.

"I-I'm sorry Em, it's just…." Spencer was struggling to breathe between her fits of laughter. I was glad we were at a red light for the moment.

"What!?" I was growing irritated.

"Emily, I would _never_ want to date her. Are you kidding? I love _you_!" Spencer grinned at me, and I immediately felt stupid.

"Besides, she's kind of skanky." Spencer muttered, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Really?" I chuckled.

"Totally. You're _way_ prettier than her." Spencer smiled, as she pulled up into her driveway. "Okay? I love you so much Em. Don't let some eager tour guide get in the way of us."

I nodded, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry if I ruined the tour." I muttered.

"Ruined? Nah, it was fun. Besides, now I get the opportunity during the movie to show off all the stuff I learned to you. Since you obviously weren't paying much attention to the dinosaurs." Spencer grinned, stepping out of the car. I rolled my eyes and followed her, as we walked up to her house.

"I'm sorry." I muttered. "I didn't mean to let my jealousy get the better of me. I should have known better." I apologized to the brunette next to me.

Spencer nodded, pressed into me, and grabbed my hand. She leaned over, her warm breath tickling my ears.

"We're team Spemily." She whispered in my ear as we approached the door, hand in hand. "Nothing will ever change that."


	10. Frosty

_A short fluffy oneshot set after Christmas, during a snowy day. Rated T for language._

 **Frosty**

 _SPENCER'S POV:_

"How dare you!" I shrieked, as I felt a mass of cold drip down my back. I whipped around, where Emily was standing, a huge grin on her face.

She laughed, as she bent down to scoop up more of the cold snow.

"Oh it's on!" I smiled, as I tossed a ball of cold white at her. Just as she was standing back up again, it hit her in the face. She dropped the snowball she was holding and gasped.

"SPENCER HASTINGS YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" She screamed, as she sprinted forward, wiping the snow off her face.

I turned and ran. I laughed as the cold air blew in my face, as I evaded the not-as-fast brunette chasing me. I paused, when I couldn't see her behind me anymore to catch my breath. Suddenly something crashed into my back and I fell forward into the snow.

"Haha, I gotcha!" Emily's voice tickled my ear, as she lay on my back. I turned over, and wiped the snow off my face.

"You sure did. Is your thirst for vengeance settled?" I joked. Emily laughed, and rolled so she was laying on top of me. Her chest pressed against mine, and she smiled.

"I don't know. What you did was pretty cruel." Emily attempted to be serious, but I could tell she was full of happiness.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson Ms. Hastings." She glared at me, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Oh really?" I chuckled. "What are you going to do?"

The brunette seemed to be lost in thought, when she suddenly lurched forward. Her hands dug into my sensitive spots, fingers wriggling. I felt my chest tighten, and I burst out laughing.

"Emily…Em….stop…" I cried, as she continued tickling me. I pulled my knees to my chest to block her, but she wasn't going to cease. Soon I was in tears, my throat sore from laughing. Finally, the tall girl stopped, and collapsed onto my chest.

"Am I good now?" I asked, after I caught my breath.

"I think so." Emily grinned, and closed her eyes.

The air was crisp, and light clouds blocked out the sun. Flakes of white fell at a steady pace, covering the ground in a sheet of cold. I ran my gloved fingers through Emily's hair, and smiled. It was a beautiful day.

"Do you want to marathon Christmas movies with me today?" Emily asked, after the moment of peaceful silence.

"It depends, what are we watching?" I questioned.

"I don't mind, as long as we get to Frosty." She explained.

"Frosty? As in the cartoon about the dancing snowman?" I laughed. Emily turned around, and glared playfully at me.

"I love that movie." She said sternly, and I shrugged.

"If you want to watch it, I'll watch it with you." I agreed. She nodded, content with my answer, and turned back around. I was glad I had a hat on, the snow was seeping through my uncovered hair as I continued laying in the snow. I couldn't being to imagine just how cold it would have been without it. I was also glad that for as tall as Emily was, she wasn't terribly heavy. Otherwise I'd have to kick her off myself.

"What do you think Hanna and Aria are doing?" Emily asked, still looking up at the clouds.

I thought about it for a minute.

"I think Aria's probably out on a crazy winter photoshoot with Ezra. He _did_ get her that new camera for Christmas." I mentioned.

"Ooh, that's a good guess." I could tell Emily was smiling.

"As for Hanna, she's either dragged Caleb on an after-Christmas shopping spree, or is sitting at home with him watching movies." I suggested. Emily laughed.

"That sounds like Hanna." She chuckled.

I laughed with her, but it ended in coughing. Emily slid off me, kneeling next to me.

"Spencer are you okay?" She asked. I nodded, and sat up.

"I'm fine, just got some snow down my throat." I muttered, as I coughed once more.

"Spencer…." Emily scolded, clearly not buying it. My throat was burning, but I didn't want to end the fun we were having. Besides, I especially didn't want to end Emily's happiness.

"Really, it'll be fine." I smiled shakily, as I stood out of the snow. I helped Emily up, and we stood in the falling snow.

"It's pretty amazing, that out of all these snowflakes falling, each is completely different." I mumbled. Emily nodded, but was still watching me intently.

"Want to build a snowman with me?" I asked, trying to convince Emily that I was fine. I didn't want to spoil the fun. She nodded.

"Yes!" She grinned. We walked over to the front yard, and started compiling snow together. Soon we had the first two spheres built.

"Help me lift this…" Emily grunted, as she attempted to lift the smaller mass of snow.

"Here-" I placed my hands under it, and together we lifted it onto the other one. I was about to help Emily finish the last mound, but ended up breaking into another fit of coughing. Emily stopped what she was doing immediately, and walked over.

"Spencer." Her tone was filled with concern. "Let's go inside." She suggested, taking my hand in hers.

"No no, we need to finish our snowman." I rasped.

"It's fine. It'll be an Aria sized snowman. You need to get inside. Okay?" She smiled, and I gave in. My toes were cold, and my throat was still sore. I didn't feel like arguing about this one.

"Okay." I muttered, and we walked into the house. I took my boots off and placed them on the towel Emily's mom had laid out for us. Emily did the same, and then I followed her upstairs.

Emily walked into her bathroom, and turned the bathtub on.

"Here, if you take your wet clothes off, I'll toss them in the dryer." Emily smiled, handing me a folded pair of pajamas. I nodded, and placed the folded clothing on the bed before removing the soaked articles. I handed them to her, and then walked into the bathroom.

"Go ahead and get in." Emily called from the hallway. "I'll join you after I get this started."

"Alright!" I called back, and slid into the bathtub. The water was warm, and I closed my eyes blissfully. I opened them as Emily walked into the bathroom, and she slid in next to me.

"Uhh, the water is so warm…." She groaned.

"I think I could just stay here for forever." I muttered.

Emily laughed. We sat in blissful silence for a while, before actually following through with the bathing process. I washed her hair, and sat quietly while she washed mine.

"Your hair is so thick." Emily stated, as she ran her fingers through my soapy hair.

"I know. It can get annoying sometimes." I muttered.

"Well, it's very beautiful." She smiled, as she wrapped her hands around my waist. I leaned back into her, and we sat in each other's embrace peacefully.

"Not as beautiful as you." I smirked. Emily giggled.

"You're too kind." She whispered, placing a kiss on my neck. I shivered at the sudden contact, but grinned.

"You're too perfect." I replied.

We sat in beautiful silence for a while before the water started cooling off. Eventually we dried off, and I put on the pajamas she had lent me. I followed her downstairs, and we walked into her living room.

Mrs. Fields was sitting in the kitchen.

"I made hot chocolate for you guys." She smiled, and I nodded.

"Thank you Mrs. Fields." I grinned, but started coughing again.

"Oh honey, here let me get you something for that." She muttered, before I could say anything. I watched as she disappeared upstairs, and turned to Emily, whose face was pale.

"What?" I whispered.

"Nothing." She glanced up at me, but I knew she was hiding something from me. I rolled my eyes, but smiled when Mrs. Fields handed me a cup of a dark liquid. I couldn't help but notice Emily flinch as I took the cup, and I wondered just how bad it tasted.

"Thank you." I muttered my thanks. She nodded.

"It's not a problem."

I brought the cup to my lips, and downed it in one gulp. I handed the plastic cup back to Mrs. Fields, attempting to hide the tears threatening to spill from my eyes. That stuff was horrid.

"I'll be upstairs if you girls need anything." Mrs. Fields smiled, and headed up.

It was only when she arrived upstairs, did I let my composure fall.

"What the hell was that?!" I rasped to Emily. She was giggling.

"It's disgusting isn't it?" She chuckled. "I don't know what's in it, but I really don't want to know."

I nodded, and sat next to her on the couch. I rested my head on her shoulder, as she flipped the TV on. The animated snowman with big eyes and a huge smile flashed on the screen, and I chuckled.

"It's a great movie." Emily stated, defensively.

"If you love it, I'm sure I will too." I smiled.

"Good." She grinned, and grabbed the remote.

"But I totally wouldn't mind watching a more intense film." I suggested. Emily glared playfully at me, and I held my hands up in mock surrender.

"Frosty it is." I muttered, and Emily pressed the play button.


	11. I'll Always Protect You

**Hello! Sorry I've been so inactive on this story. I've been bust with my mulit-chaptered story Bad Intentions, and haven't had time to get any Spemily goodness in. Hopefully now that I've got some time before school starts, I'll be able to post at least one more oneshot on this. I'll still post during school though, it just might be a little longer between stories.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this one! It's all fluff, I promise. ;)**

 _ **Keep Writing!**_

Reyna

 **I'll Always Protect You**

The sun shone through the trees, illuminating the forest floor. Squirrels scampered about, shooting up trees every time the footsteps got to close. Insects buzzed in the winds, while mushrooms lurked in the shadows of the towering trees. It was a sight to remember.

"Are we almost there?" The brunette called from across the forest. Spencer rolled her eyes at the remark.

"Emily you've asked me three times in the past thirty minutes. I told you, we'll be there in about an hour. It's a bit of a hike." Spencer reminded her. A faint groan of annoyance was heard, and Spencer slowed her walking to wait for Emily to catch up.

A few minutes later, the brunette popped out of the dense trees, and walked towards the girl waiting for her.

"I know I said camping was a good idea, but I really hate walking through all these trees. I think I've almost twisted my ankle in those stupid chipmunk holes about four times already." She huffed. Spencer chuckled.

"Do you need me to carry you?" She asked. Emily rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm fine Spencer. Let's just keep going so we can get there with plenty of time to set up." She suggested.

"Okay." Spencer nodded, turning and continuing the hike.

They were fairly deep in the woods surrounding Rosewood, eager to set up their tents. When Spencer had suggested camping a few weeks back, Emily was more than happy to comply. However, she was unaware that the camping would be so deep in the woods. As much as she hated to admit it, she had heard her dad talking about hunting bears in the area once, and was worried they'd run into one. She didn't want any harm to come to either of them.

"So…Spencer, I never had you pegged as the nature person." Emily brought up, attempting to keep her mind of the thought of bears lurking in the trees.

"Yeah. Not many people do. I just enjoy the serenity." She explained.

"Makes sense. How often do you come camping?" Emily asked.

"As often as I can, which unfortunately isn't that often. My dad used to come with me, but he's been so busy these past few years. It's unsafe to come on your own, and I just haven't found anyone willing to come with me." She muttered.

Emily grew tense at the mention of dangerous, but smiled anyways.

"Until now." She claimed proudly.

Spencer chuckled, and turned around. "Until now." She grinned.

Within an hour the two of them reached the small clearing Spencer had intended for them to camp in. It wasn't a designated campsite, but it was clean and open.

"I'll get a fire started, do you want to set up the tents?" Spencer asked. Emily shook her head, blushing slightly.

"I think you'd better get the tents…but I can go get firewood if you want me to." She sighed.

Spencer laughed warmly. "That sounds perfect Emily." She walked forward and took the pack off Emily's back for her, and pulled out the foldable tent. Slipping a hammer out of her backpack, and a few wooden stakes, she started nailing them into the ground.

Emily smiled, and walked off into the woods. With the birds chirping, and the sun shimmering on the leaves, it was a beautiful sight. However, no matter how much she tried to ignore it, the shadows of the forest lurked in front of her.

"There's nothing there. A bear wouldn't come close anyways. It's more scared of you than you are of it." She reassured herself. Sighing, Emily bent down and began to collect small sticks, and pieces of wood off the forest floor.

Back at the tent, Spencer sighed as well. She was three fourths of the way done with putting the tent up, but the last part required two people, and Emily wasn't there to help. Grunting, she stood up and walked over to the center of the clearing. She needed rocks to make a fire circle, but the only ones in the area were too large to move. Taking a deep breath, Spencer sat down, attempting to figure out what to do.

Emily grinned, as she stumbled upon a large dead tree. The wood was cracked and falling off, which would make excellent firewood. Stepping forward, she was walking towards the large tree when she heard a snap behind her. Emily froze in her tracks.

 _It was probably you stupid, there's nothing around. Besides, you're walking towards a dead tree. There's plenty of stuff for you to have stepped on._

Shaking her head, Emily was about to walk forward when she heard the sound again. Her eyes grew wide with panic. There was no way that could have been her, she hadn't moved an inch.

She glanced around the woods, wary. She could run, but there's a chance that that would startle the bear, or she could be too slow. She looked down at the heavy load of wood she had. It would definitely slow her down.

Emily's wandering eyes fell on the dead tree. She could hide in there. Taking a step forward, she walked slowly towards the tree, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah!" Emily shrieked, as she dropped the wood she was carrying and turned around.

"Whoa, what's got you so jumpy?" Spencer's worried eyes looked into hers. Emily placed a hand on her heart, and took a deep sigh of relief.

"I thought…I thought you were a bear…" Emily muttered. Spencer nodded, an eyebrow perking up in confusion.

"Emily, bears wouldn't come this close to you unless you had food, which you obviously don't." Spencer explained, reassuring the panicked brunette.

"Besides, what were you doing?" She asked. "Were you going to hide in that tree?"

Emily looked down, averting her eyes from Spencer's gaze. Spencer sighed.

"Emily, you do realize it would have smelled you anyways right?"

Emily grunted softly.

"Well…I just didn't think about it." She muttered, slightly frustrated. Spencer took a deep breath. She gently picked up one of the sticks off the ground, and walked towards the tree.

"Emily, please, next time don't do trying to hide in dead trees." She pleaded. Emily shot her a questioning glance, but her confusion was cleared when Spencer threw the stick into the tree. A brown mottled snake quickly shot out from inside the trunk, and slithered away. It's distinctive rattle heard from where she was standing. Her face paled.

"I-I didn't know.." She muttered. Spencer smiled sympathetically.

"It's okay. I just don't want to see you hurt." She explained. Emily nodded, and bent down to pick up the wood she had dropped.

"Hey Spencer, what are you doing out here anyways? I thought you were getting the tent ready?" Emily inquired.

"I need your help with the last part of the tent, and was going to start a fire but we need rocks for a fire circle." Spencer mentioned. Emily nodded.

"Okay. Do you need me to help?" She asked.

Spencer shook her head. She pointed to the backpack strapped onto her back.

"I've got plenty of rocks. Are you good to head back?"

Emily nodded and the two of them headed back to their make-shift campsite. Emily held the wood as she waited for Spencer to lay the rocks out, before placing the pile in its center.

"Alright, can you help me with the tent?" Spencer asked, brushing her hands off on her jeans. Emily followed her over, and held onto the last stake, while Spencer pulled the rope around it. Once it was far enough for the tent to stand erect, Emily held it in the ground while Spencer hammered it in.

"Phew, there we go." Spencer muttered, wiping her brow. The sun beat down on them, even with the cool air. Beads of sweat glistened on the brunette's forehead from the effort.

"Here, let's sit and relax for a bit before we get the sleeping bags out." Emily suggested. Spencer nodded.

"I'm still going to get a fire going though."

The two of them walked over, and Emily sat on the grass, watching her girlfriend attempt to start a fire. Once the spark finally ignited, Spencer fed wood to the flame until it grew into s steady blaze.

Emily glanced at her as she sat back on the grass next to her.

"You're awesome." She muttered, leaning into Spencer.

"So are you." Spencer grinned, resting a hand on top of Emily's head. Emily sighed at the sudden contact, and closed her eyes as Spencer's fingers played with her hair.

"Yeah, but you know how to do all this stuff." Emily mentioned. Spencer chuckled, and Emily felt the hum of her girlfriend's laugh.

"Just years of practice." Spencer explained.

The two of them sat in happy silence until the sun started lowering. They ate the dinners Spencer's mom had so kindly packed for them, and then returned to sitting by the fire.

"This is so peaceful." Emily grinned, watching the stars shine above her. When she didn't get a response, she looked around for Spencer, only to see her walking out of the tent carrying a bag of marshmallows. A confident smirk resided on her face. Emily immediately grabbed a stick from their pile of firewood and held it up.

"It's on." She stated, as Spencer flopped down on the grass next to her. Grabbing the bag from Spencer, she ripped it open and speared a white fluffy cube on her stick. Eyeing Spencer, who was in a similar situation, she placed her marshmallow into the fire.

"I don't know Em, but I think mine's turning gold already." Spencer stated, as she held her stick in the fire. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Mine's going to be better." She huffed confidently. Spencer laughed, and they continued until the marshmallows were both golden-brown. Spencer passed over the chocolate and crackers, and two beautiful smores were created.

"I don't know Em…this one looks pretty good." Spencer smirked, taking a bite of her dessert.

"So is this one." Emily muttered, as she swallowed her first bite of her smore. Naturally, the two of them switched smores, and each took a bite of each others.

"Ooh, Emily I think yours won this time." Spencer muttered, closing her eyes as she tasted the sweet delicacy.

"Yours is good too, but I won't turn down that victory." She laughed. Pretty soon, all that was left of the smores was sticky fingers and crumbs.

"Here." Spencer handed Emily a towel, which she used to wipe off her face and fingers. When she was done, she glanced over at Spencer, who took the dirty towel from her.

"Uh Spence? You've got some-" Emily moved forward and tapped her own nose. Spencer looked down, her eyes going crossed for a minute.

"Oh. I do."

"Here." Emily ran her finger down the brunette's nose, and flicked the white marshmallow cream off her nose.

"Thanks Em." Spencer smiled, leaning forward and pecking Emily on the lips.

After a while Spencer stood up and started unraveling the sleeping bags. Emily grabbed a canteen and poured a little water on the fire, before covering the flames with dirt until all that was left was a wisp of smoke.

Within minutes the two of them were snuggled together in the tent. The crickets hummed around them, and Emily sighed as she leaned into Spencer's chest.

"This is wonderful." She mumbled, taking in as much of Spencer's scent as she could. Emily felt strong arms wrap around her.

"I agree. We need to do this more often." Spencer smiled peacefully.

"Are you sure that no bears will come while we're sleeping?" Emily asked. Spencer pulled apart a little, so she could look into Emily's eyes.

"I'm sure. And if they do, I'll protect you." She stated, placing her lips against Emily's forehead. Emily sighed at the contact, and soon the two of them were pressed against each other once more. Spencer ran her fingers through Emily's long hair as they cuddled, taking in the serenity.

Soon Emily's breathing was slower, and Spencer yawned. She closed her eyes, her fingers moving until they held Emily tight against her.

"I'll always protect you." She muttered, before the night took her and she drifted off to sleep.


	12. Tomorrow

**Tomorrow**

"Hey, do you mind coming in to take my shift tonight, Ezra's family is coming over and he asked me to be there." Aria asked. Spencer rolled her eyes, she could feel the desperation through the phone.

"Yeah, I can cover it. Just text Liz and tell her I'm on my way so you don't get in trouble." Spencer reminded her.

"Of course, thank you Spence. You're a lifesaver!"

Spencer chuckled.

"It's my pleasure. Enjoy your dinner tonight."

Spencer hung up and placed the phone in her pocket. While she hadn't wanted to work tonight, she hadn't wanted to make Aria miss the dinner.

Sliding on a fresh shirt, and a clean pair of jeans, Spencer grabbed her keys and headed out the door. It was a somewhat short drive, but she managed to hit every light on the way.

Jogging into the bar, Spencer waved down Liz, who was attempting to manage the bar and everything else with no help. Liz spotted her, and waved back, relieved.

"Hey, thanks hon. Aria texted me." She smiled.

"Yeah. I would have been here sooner but I got stuck at every light." Spencer groaned, sliding in behind the bar.

"Hey, no worries. Thanks for taking her shift. I'm going to continue filling out some paperwork; the health inspectors are coming in sometime next week and there's a lot to check." Liz mumbled.

"Alright. I'll be here if you need anything." Spencer watched as she left. The bar wasn't terribly busy. Aaron, and Lisa were helping wait tables, and everything seemed pretty much under control.

By 9:30, more tables were being filled, and people kept filing in. This was usually their busiest time of the night, but it wasn't terribly bad. The DJ had come in around 9:00, and a lot of people were on the dance floor.

Spencer sighed, as a group of women walked in. Most of them headed to a table, but two walked towards her.

"How may I help you ladies?" Spencer asked, looking to the blonde for answers.

"Hey, I'll have a vodka cran."

Spencer nodded, and fixed her drink, while eyeing the brunette.

"Oh, I'll take a gin and tonic. Thanks." She muttered.

"Awesome. Here's your vodka cran…" She trailed off, waiting for a name.

"Hanna." The blonde smiled. "And you are?"

"Spencer." Spencer smiled back, and handed Hanna the drink.

"Alright Hanna." Spencer grabbed the other drink and handed it to the brunette.

"Emily." She muttered, taking the drink from her.

"Awesome." Spencer smiled, and turned around to grab some napkins.

"Do you normally work this shift?" Hanna asked after a while. Spencer turned around, and shook her head.

"Nah, I usually work earlier hours. You regulars?"

Hanna nodded. "Yeah, twice a week."

"Ah. I'll bet you're used to seeing Aria then." Spencer assumed. Hanna nodded.

"Yes. Is she alright? I always enjoy seeing her." Hanna questioned.

"Yes, she's fine. She had dinner with her boyfriend and his family tonight." Spencer reassured her.

"Oh okay. That's great." Hanna turned to Emily, who hadn't said much. Emily felt Hanna staring, and glanced at her, unsure of her intentions.

"So Emily, are you much of a dancer?" Spencer asked, seeing as how Hanna wanted Emily to engage in the conversation.

"No, not really." Emily sighed.

"Em stop being modest, you can totally dance." Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah? You should take a turn out on the dance floor. The DJ we normally get is pretty crappy, but this guy comes in every once in a while and is really good." Spencer explained. Emily nodded.

"Maybe later, yeah." She smiled.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going now. There's a really cute guy across the floor that's been making eye contact with me and I am _not_ about to pass him up." Hanna smiled, hopping off the stool.

"Here, keep the change." She handed Spencer a twenty and walked off.

Spencer laughed. "She's not very shy is she?"

Emily shook her head, grinning. "No not at all."

"So do you live in the area?" Spencer asked, fixing up another drink for a guy that came in.

"Yeah, I live about four blocks from here. Hanna lives in the same area, different building though." Emily explained.

"I see." Spencer handed the drink to the man and continued making idle conversation.

"So what brings you here every week?" She asked.

Emily pondered on it for a moment. She knew she had an answer, but wasn't sure if she felt comfortable telling Spencer.

"Well, Hanna likes to come to meet guys. I just come to escort her home and talk with people." Emily muttered. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"Alright. So I take it guys aren't your thing?" Spencer asked, not trying to assume anything. Emily's eyes went wide for a moment, but she realized quickly that Spencer meant no harm.

"Not guys in bars no." She laughed nervously.

Spencer nodded, and was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Clearly us guys in bars aren't all that bad." The man that had sat down earlier was obviously listening in, and chimed in without permission.

Spencer glanced at him, and Emily could tell she was somewhat annoyed.

"Yeah. I guess it's just not the first place I'd go to look for someone." Emily smiled, trying not to be offensive.

"What if someone found you?" He asked, sliding down a few chairs so that there were no chairs between him and Emily. Spencer glanced at Emily, but didn't say anything.

"I'd probably politely tell him no." Emily muttered, obviously embarrassed. Despite the fact that this guy had only been in the bar for about ten minutes, he reeked of alcohol.

"No? Aw come on, don't be such a prude." He grinned, and Emily winced as his breath drifted over to her.

"Sorry, not interested." She replied, trying not to gag.

"Come on, one night…with me…" He placed a hand on her knee. Emily closed her eyes, trying to block him out, but a slam on the bar caused her to snap them open again.

"Hey. She said she's not interested." Spencer snapped. The man's hand quickly retreated into his pocket. Emily sighed, relieved.

"Chill out, it's not your job to get involved in other's business." He snarled. Spencer rolled her eyes.

"No, but it _is_ my job to watch out for my customers. As you can see, she's clearly a customer." Spencer growled.

"Damn, no need to be so uptight. I'm leaving." He huffed, slamming down a five and taking off. Spencer sighed.

"Sorry about that." She turned to Emily.

"No, I should be sorry. He didn't even leave a tip." Emily immediately felt guilty for the incident. Spencer waved her off.

"No worries. It's not the end of the world. He won't be the last, and he certainly wasn't the first." She laughed.

Emily nodded, slightly reassured.

"So, I take it you aren't into guys at all?" Spencer asked, trying not to be too invasive.

Emily blushed, but nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry, I would have told you upfront I just-"

"Hey, it's okay. I don't mind, just curious." Spencer shrugged, and slid a drink to a couple that just sat down.

"What about you?" Emily knew it was a bold step for her to ask such a thing, but she felt comfortable around the brunette.

"Nope. Guys aren't really my thing either." Spencer winked, before grabbing a cloth to wipe down the counter. Emily felt a surge of hope flutter through her. Maybe she had a chance with this one…

"Yeah." Emily agreed. She sipped her drink, while watching Spencer clean.

She hadn't really let herself think about it before, but the bartender was really quite the looker. The way her dark hair fell down across her shoulders, and the way her brown eyes sparkled in the light. How well her white shirt showed off her upper body, and how few buttons were buttoned…

Emily shook her head, and looked away, flustered. She shouldn't have been staring, it was rude of her.

Spencer chuckled as she tossed the cloth into a bin to be washed.

"See something you like?" She asked.

Emily's face turned bright red, and she shook her head.

"N-no…" She muttered, embarrassed.

"Hey, don't be ashamed. I've been told this shirt is particularly flattering." Spencer laughed. Emily smiled, feeling less awkward.

"Hey, how are you guys doing?" Hanna asked, strolling back up.

"Lovely." Emily replied.

"Awesome. See anyone you like?" Hanna joked, nudging Emily in the shoulder. Emily blushed, and turned away.

"Oh my god you do!" Hanna grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"It's nothing. Go keep dancing, I think your man-candy wants you." Emily motioned to the tall blonde waving Hanna over.

Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but I expect details on the ride home." She grinned, waltzing off into the night.

Emily sighed, and turned back to Spencer.

"Sorry about her. She's a bit…free." Emily muttered.

"It's totally fine." Spencer smiled. "So, you see someone you're interested in?"

Emily glanced up at her, Spencer's shimmering eyes looking into her dark ones.

"Oh, uh, yeah." She bit her lip. "She's really kind, and brave. She's got this really dark hair that falls really gracefully over her shoulders, and looks really good in jeans." Emily stated, confidently.

"Well then, you should go for it!" Spencer nodded to her.

"I don't know. You see, I'm not sure if she has a girlfriend or not." Emily sighed. Spencer wiped down a few glasses, and sighed.

"I see. Well, if I know who you're thinking of, I can tell you for certain that she doesn't. However, she'd love to take you out to dinner tomorrow night." Spencer grinned.

Emily blushed, but couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"Really?"

"Really. I'd love to." Spencer reassured her.

"Well then, I look forward to tomorrow night." Emily grinned.

"You may need this then." Spencer grabbed Hanna's receipt and scribbled her number on the back. "I'm sure your friend won't mind."

"She won't, I assure you." Emily smiled, accepting the paper.

"Who won't what?" Hanna asked, arriving behind Emily.

"Nothing, I'll explain later." Emily sighed. "Come on, we need to get home."

"Okay, if you insist. You didn't even dance." Hanna pouted.

"Next time Hanna, next time." Emily smiled. She grabbed her bag and fished around for some cash to pay for her drink.

"Don't worry about it Emily, it's on the house." Spencer reassured her. Emily shot her a look of thanks, before walking out the door. Glancing back at the brunette who had already begun to serve another group of customers, she smiled. It had been a wonderful night.

Spencer greeted the new people, and started taking drink orders. Smiling to herself, she took down a few glasses. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
